The process of remotely controlling and monitoring devices and data has generally been a manual and non-remote task. This requires a significant amount of human intervention. For example, after all the employees have left an office building for the day, someone may need to walk through the building to ensure that the lights in each office have been turned off. There have been recent developments of systems for automated control of devices. Such systems typically include a computer located at a remote site that performs the automated control of local devices. Thus, in order to control devices in multiple remote locations, a user must access and control multiple computers at each of the remote locations. There is a need for a system for remotely controlling and/or monitoring remote devices via a common interface.